Just Maybe
by TVirusJunkie
Summary: For so long Miroku had dreamed of this day, the day Sango gives in to his charming ways. Or has she...? MirokuSango Pairing. R&R Appreciated.


**WARNING: Contains sexual humor. Cause you know sex in general is just funny. Then add Miroku to the picture and it's beyond hilarious. R&R is appreciated, as always. Don't make Miroku suck you up with his Wind tunnel. People would miss you.**

**PS- Yes, I will be writing a serious S&M story. This just had to be done and shared with.**

**ENJOY. **

**JUST MAYBE...**

In an abandoned hut, Miroku sat against the wooden walls, with his legs crossed while looking through a girlish magazine that fell out of Kagome's backpack. Page through page, flawless pretty girls, wearing the trendiest of clothes and glowing with bright smiles, graced the glossy pages. He was quite astonished from his finding. He wonder why Kagome had never shared this little treasure of hers with him. Girls, girls and even more girls, all there for his personal viewing. And no violence was to be had.

"I must remind Kagome to bring back some more of these pictures. I just simply must...ooo."

As Miroku sat marveling at this little book of treasure, Sango came bursting into the room, looking beyond distressed.

"Miroku, there's something I must tell you!"

He stood up startled and worried, not knowing what could have been wrong. She didn't look hurt. In fact she looked quite nice. He always enjoyed how she let her hair flow freely, how it would blow within the air and sometimes stick to the side of her cheek and....wait, back to the problem.

"Yes Sango, what is it?! Are the others in trouble?"

She began to pace back and forth, playing with hair and biting her lip bottom lip. "Well Miroku, I've been thinking lately, you know...about us. Oh how I would stay up at night, pondering the very thought and well today I've come to a conclusion." 

She now stared right into Miroku's eyes, which were just about bugling out, awaiting her conclusion. "Yes Sango, please continue."

Just then, she undid her robe, letting it drop onto the floor and there she stood wearing absolutely nothing at all. Miroku rubbed his eyes, almost not believing. But there she was, standing completely nude and only a hand reach away. And he could have sworn he saw light glowing from her body and music, holy music playing in the background. His dream has come true. 

He began to break free from his shock and attempted to grab Sango, but she backed up and shook her index finger, smiling coyly. 

"Oh no. Not so quick mister. I've heard you've been a very naughty boy."

'Ooo. Kinky.' He thought. "Why yes. I've been a very _very_ naughty boy. What you gonna do about it?" He wiggled his left eyebrow, of course knowing the answer and beyond delighted. 

Sango seductively walked up to Miroku and grabbed onto his black robe, leaning into his face. "Turn around."

He did as told and turned himself around, facing the wall, while celebrating inside his had. He was tempted to do a little dance, but figured it would probably ruin the mood. So instead he smiled hugely, slightly bobbing his head side to side. He had to do something, or his excitement would have taken over him, causing him to start humping Sango. And how badly he wanted to.

Miroku felt a few light smacks against his ass, drawing an 'Ooo' and sorts out of his mouth. "Oh I've been naughtier than that, my dear Sango. Perhaps I deserve a harsher punishment." 

As soon as those words escaped from his lips, Sango roughly flipped him over, grabbed onto his clothes and twirled him around, pushing him onto the floor. She then joined him, throttling his lap. He stared at her beast which bounced with every move she made. Miroku's smile was now stretched beyond his face and was almost to the point where he couldn't restrain himself. Her next move pushed him over the edge.

She grabbed a hold of his face and pulled him into her breast, rubbing them against his face. Her nipples would brush against his lips leaving him no choice but to kiss them and lightly suck on them. But his bosom bliss didn't last long for he was in need for "harsher punishment". Grinning, Sango pulled away and got up, pulling him up along with her. He was once more pushed into the wall, and this time, his hands were pinned above his head.

"You know how many nights I've stayed up, thinking about you, Miroku?" Her body pressed against his, lightly stroking him with her knee.

"I don't. Please, do tell." He so knew she always thought of him and in the way he had hoped for. High five to himself

"Every single night. I'd lay there, staring up at the sky and always imagine you on top of me, pressing your body against mine. Your fingers trailing down my body. Your lips grazing along my neck, kissing gently." Her hands had now left from his pinned hands and were now roughly caressing his torso. "Then I would always imagine your hands reaching between my legs. You'd groped me, making me want you more. Your mouth would make their way onto my breasts, kissing gently, twirling your tongue around my nipples. I'd imagine how it'd feel. You wanna know how it felt?"

Words were now an unknown thing and was forced to answer with a nod of his head.

"It felt good."

Miroku was now a puddle of drool. But he soon regained himself and tried not to make it obvious he was becoming a complete mess. He was beyond help at this time. His dear Sango has become a little sex vixin, something he knew she had always had within herself and now that she has unleashed this side of her, he was to a lost. He had had it planned for so long, prepared for this very moment. What happened? He must not have realized how strong her sexuality was. 

"I can't wait any longer. Please, take me now!" Sango had pulled back, tugging Miroku along with her and jumped into his arms, clasping her legs tightly around his waist. He also hadn't realized how heavy she was. He held onto Sango's legs as he stumbled around the room, trying his best not to fell. This became a very difficult task since she was smothering his face with kisses and strands of her hair had tangled between them, leaving him unable to see where he was heading. They soon fell upon the floor, somehow landing onto a blanket. Now out of danger, Miroku laid back, ready to enjoy the bliss that was Sango.

"Give it to me Sango. Release all your frustration out on me. Remind me how naughty I've been. Re live your fantasies!"

Sango grinned a mischievous grin and slid down Miroku's Body.

"Oh Miroku...you so don't deserve this." A light lick was felt, as Sango began working on those fantasies of hers. "Oh...yes I do!"

*****

"Should I be concerned, Kagome?"

"What for, Sango?"

Kagome and Sango stood in front of Miroku, who was sleeping soundly.

"Well I've been standing here for about 5 minutes and not once has that smile faded. I even swore I heard my name. Knowing him, I should be worried."

"Is that monk still sleeping?!" Inuyasha made his way over to Miroku and was about to pound him into the head, until...

"Oh Sango, yes. You know I've always wanted you." Miroku had grabbed Inuyasha, cuddling him and kissing him. He even stroked his hair.

"Oh no." Kagome closed her eyes knowing this wasn't going to be pretty.

Miroku eventually opened his eyes, only to view an irritated Inuyasha in his arms. "Gah!" He wasn't able to finish his devastation for Inuyasha's fist had made it's way to Miroku's face. As he got over the pain and the thought of him caressing Inuyasha, he looked over towards Sango. Was it only a dream? Could everything he had experience merely be from his imagination. There was only one way to find out.

"Oh Sango?"

"Yes Miroku?"

***PAT PAT***

*Slap to the face*

"A sad sad day today has become. Sigh."

**END**

**A TVirusJunkie Production 2003/ Dedicated to Miroku's perverseness. ^_^**


End file.
